<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When we kiss I'm on fire by manesalex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947167">When we kiss I'm on fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex'>manesalex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex Manes Loves Michael Guerin, Alex Manes Week 2020, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Michael Guerin, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/manesalex/pseuds/manesalex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex doesn’t want to be friends with Michael.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When we kiss I'm on fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael leans back in his chair and sips at his beer as he stares into the flames. It’s been a long week. Or a couple of weeks, really. But now everything is resolved. He and his family are safe. Mr. Jones is gone. Project Shepard has been dismantled. And he’s all alone again. Just like normal.</p>
<p>He should have known it was too good to last. Alex here, working with him every day, checking on him, caring about him. He should have known it was just excess guilt over what his father had done. He never deserved Alex, especially after all the ways Michael had hurt him when he tried to date Maria. No, it’s good that Alex is moving on. Getting a life of his own. Maybe Michael should look into that.</p>
<p>He hears the sound of a car approaching and glances up. ‘Speak of the devil’ doesn’t quite fit. Alex Manes is and always has been too good.</p>
<p>He watches as Alex climbs out of the car and strides almost angrily toward him and, yeah, Michael can do this. He can fight Alex. He can push him into running away again, if that’s what Alex needs him to do. If that’s what Alex needs to finally let go of them, he’ll do it. He’ll never look away, but Alex deserves better.</p>
<p>“I need to talk to you,” Alex says, voice harsh. And, yeah, this should be easy.</p>
<p>“I’m right here,” Michael replies, shrugging with a false air of indifference. “So talk.”</p>
<p>“I don’t want to be friends with you,” Alex says in a rush, like he’s forcing the words out of his mouth.</p>
<p>That stings more than he expected it to. He’s loved being friends with Alex. Getting an excuse to see him, to joke with him. Ever since they reached this point, being friends, he’s been trying to find ways to make Alex laugh, to make him smile, to make him blush. He watched Alex’s relationship with Forest fall apart and he got to be the one to sit with Alex as he worked through it, to tell him that Forest was clearly a dick if he didn’t worship the ground Alex walks on. Alex hadn’t believed he meant it, but it had made him smile and that had been worth it.</p>
<p>“Okay,” he finally answers with a forced shrug. “No one’s making you.”</p>
<p>“That’s not-” Alex starts and then cuts himself off. He clenches his jaw and looks away and Michael wants to tell him to just spit it out, but he’s learned that he needs to be patient with Alex, that Alex struggles with expressing things. So he waits as Alex works through it in his mind, works to put the words together in the order he wants them.</p>
<p>And then, finally, “I don’t know if I can be <em>just</em> friends with you. I mean, I could with this Project Shepard thing. I could focus on that and shut everything else out, but now it’s gone and… Maybe I should find something else to focus on. Something else to obsess over. But I don’t want to. I still love you, Guerin. It’s been thirteen years and I still can’t look away.”</p>
<p>Michael can see the panic building in Alex’s eyes, can see the way he’s forcing himself to hold still, to root himself to the spot so he won’t run.</p>
<p>Michael stands and makes his way around the fire and over to Alex. He watches the way the firelight flickers over his features, making his skin glow and those cheekbones stand out further.</p>
<p>“What are you saying, Alex?” he asks, reaching out and pushing Alex’s hair out of his eyes. It’s gotten longer since he returned, far from regulation length, but he doubts anyone is going to care.</p>
<p>Alex takes a deep breath. He can see the panic in his eyes, but he’s not running. “I want to try to be with you. If you’re-”</p>
<p>Michael doesn’t let him finish the sentence. He just drags Alex toward him, finally, <em>finally</em> crushing his lips against Alex’s once more.</p>
<p>He can feel Alex pause for just a moment and then he’s kissing him back and, <em>oh fuck</em>, it’s better than Michael remembered. Alex tastes like mint and, beneath that, something indefinably <em>Alex</em> that’s far more addictive than acetone ever was. He grips onto Alex’s leather jacket as tightly as he can, trying to pull him closer and he can feel one of Alex’s hands slide into his hair and <em>tug.</em></p>
<p>He can’t help but moan into Alex’s mouth and then, <em>oh fuck,</em> Alex is kissing him harder, all teeth and tongue in the best way possible.</p>
<p>He stumbles a bit as Alex pushes him backward, but Alex holds him steady, guiding him until he can feel the cold metal of the Airstream against his back.</p>
<p>One of Alex’s hands is still in his hair, between his head and the Airstream, but the other is sliding between them, long, talented fingers tracing the fabric of Michael’s jeans, the heel of his hand grinding against him. Michael can’t help but press back into it with a groan. He can feel Alex smile against his mouth.</p>
<p>Michael pulls away as Alex’s lips trail over his jaw, up to tug on his earlobe. He can’t help but grind into Alex’s hand more, desperate to feel <em>more</em>. He can feel Alex’s smile against his neck before his teeth scrape down and, oh, fuck, he’s not going to last long if Alex keeps this up.</p>
<p>Alex’s hand leaves him only to reach for his belt and, <em>fuck,</em> the fact that Alex is easily unbuckling his belt and then unbuttoning his pants one handedly while he sucks on Michael’s neck shouldn’t be so fucking hot. But it is.</p>
<p>He’s letting out a string of curse words as Alex reaches into his boxers and wraps his hand around his length. “Fuck, Alex, I’m not gonna last if you keep this up!” he finally manages to get out.</p>
<p>He can feel Alex’s smile against his collarbone. “Is that a bad thing?”</p>
<p>“Fuck, yes! I want you to fuck me, Alex!” he whines. If it’s possible, he can almost feel Alex’s grin turn wicked.</p>
<p>And then, before he can even stop to think, Alex is spinning him around, pulling his hips back towards him, urging him to brace himself on the cold metal with his hands.</p>
<p>Alex tugs down his jeans further, along with his underwear, and pushes his feet apart, guiding him further until he’s bent over, forehead and hands against cold metal, his cock free in the cool night air.</p>
<p>He can feel Alex’s jeans brush against his back as he hears the sound of a plastic packet tearing.</p>
<p>He jerks away on instinct at the feeling of cold lube against him, but Alex’s hand is surprisingly gentle as he urges Michael back towards him.</p>
<p>He can feel Alex’s fingers gently tracing his hole before one slowly eases in. It’s been a while, and he can’t help but tense up a bit, but then Alex’s lips are on his neck and he’s whispering, “Shh, baby, I’ve got you.” Michael can’t help but relax a bit as Alex’s free hand slides from his hip to his cock, wrapping around his length.</p>
<p>Alex’s touch is gentle and careful as he opens him up slowly, one finger at a time until Michael is whining and rocking against Alex’s hand even with four long fingers inside of him.</p>
<p>Michael has the side of his face pressed against the Airstream and his mouth is slack, but all Alex says is “Fuck, baby, you’re so beautiful,” and Michael actually believes it for once.</p>
<p>“Please, Alex,” he finally manages to get out.</p>
<p>He can’t help the whimper that escapes him as Alex’s fingers leave him. He presses his hips backwards, toward Alex, and one of Alex’s hands moves to smooth over his hip.</p>
<p>He hears the sound of a zipper unzipping, a packet tearing, clothing rustling. And then another packet tearing. He forces himself to hold still as Alex gets ready, forces himself to focus on the way the light of the fire reflects on the airstream, the smell of smoke in the air, the smell of Alex mixing with it, as he waits.</p>
<p>And then, finally, Alex is gripping his hip tightly with one hand as he’s pressing against him, pressing <em>into</em> him.</p>
<p>He whines as he presses back against Alex, only stilling when Alex is in to the hilt.</p>
<p>It’s too much and not enough, the burn just the right side of pain. And Alex is waiting like he <em>knows</em> how long it’s been and, well, Michael guesses he does.</p>
<p>Alex waits until Michael starts moving desperately against him. And then he feels Alex moving. Slowly, torturously, rocking his hips into Michael.</p>
<p>Michael presses back against him, letting out another desperate moan as he feels Alex’s tip drag against his prostate and pleasure shoots through him.</p>
<p>Everything is too much and not enough as Alex continues to move far too slowly.</p>
<p>“Please, Alex,” he manages to get out between gasps for air and then Alex’s hand is just right around his length and moving along with his hips and Michael is flying over the edge, coming hard.</p>
<p>Alex continues to move through it, helps hold him upright when Michael’s legs are like jelly and no longer want to hold him up.</p>
<p>He can feel when Alex comes and collapses against him, still holding them both upright.</p>
<p>Alex’s hands are gentle as he pulls Michael’s boxers and jeans back up, not really doing them up all the way, just enough that they don’t fall down.</p>
<p>Michael turns around in his arms, taking note of the softness in Alex’s eyes, the gentleness of his touch. “I love you too, you know,” Michael breathes.</p>
<p>He watches as the barest hint of a smile reaches Alex’s face. Watches as it grows. “Do you mind if I…?”</p>
<p>“You fucking better stay the night, Alex. And every night after this one. If you want.”</p>
<p>Alex’s grin is wide now, a slight blush staining his cheeks and Michael can’t help but lean forward and kiss him.</p>
<p>He lets Alex lead him inside the Airstream, fire and beer forgotten. He holds still as Alex undresses him and cleans him up as best he can. And then he’s finally able to help Alex with his clothes, to undress him and take in the slight changes the last few years have made. Alex lets him remove his prosthetic, lets him smooth over the scars with his now healed hand.</p>
<p>“Breakfast at the Crashdown tomorrow?” Michael asks, practically holding his breath, part of him still expecting Alex to refuse him, for him not to be good enough for Alex to take him out into the light of day.</p>
<p>Alex curls against him, holding Michael safe, playing the big spoon to Michael’s little spoon. He can feel Alex’s smile against his neck. “Don’t you think breakfast is a bit early?”</p>
<p>“Lunch then?” Michael asks hopefully.</p>
<p>Alex hums before finally saying, “It’s a date.”</p>
<p>Michael can’t help his instant grin. Maybe he’s not going to be so alone after all. Maybe, now that everything else has been dealt with, he can finally have everything he’s ever wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>